


"Can I Have A Hug?"

by 123grimmcjreaper



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cute, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluffy, Hugging Promt Nobody Asked For, Love Confessions, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, my teeth are rotting, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123grimmcjreaper/pseuds/123grimmcjreaper
Summary: Exactly what is says on the tin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by James Arthur's Say You Won't Let Go. Sue me.

When class ended Sumiaki was the last to leave, and was surprised to see Gion was waiting outside the classroom, arms crossed and leaning on the wall by the door, his massive eyebrows drawn in a tight frown and pouting, eyes looking at anywhere that wasn't the gentle Udo. Sumiaki was instantly worried, he'd always liked Gion, loved him, he was a spark that lit a bonfire in his chest that burned through out his being, Gion made him want to be better, to prove that he could face his demons and conquer them, but he never said anything in case his feelings weren't returned, his arms tightened on his school jacket when he stood beside the shorter male, "Gion-kun?" His soft voice seemed to be loud enough to startle the brunette, his arms flapping about like an agitated bird, "Jesus-shit! Don't scare me like that!" Sumiaki's brows shot up and he jumped back a few steps, face hiding behind the jacket in his arms, "Gomenasai gomenasai, Gion-kun!" He whimpered, just because the brunette was shorter than him it does  **NOT** mean that his temper wasn't freaking scary. Gion calmed down enough to feel embarrassed, his cheeks tomato red and clearing his throat awkwardly. Sumiaki peeked from behind his cover of defense, "Is everything okay, Gion-kun?" he asked softly, afraid of the shorter boy's fury. Gion nodded vigorously, "Yup! Yes! Yeah-um, yes, everything's fine, Iwashi, yup!"

Well,  _that_ was a first, Gion didn't call him Udo this time. Something's definitely wrong here. He cleared his throat one more time and started scratching the back of his head, eyes interested in the floor, "I was, um, kinda...hoping we could, ya' know," Iwashi tilted his head to one side because he did, in fact, not know, "Go home...together," He ended in a small voice. Iwashi felt his heart thump harder in his chest, red dusting his face and ears, so he straightened up and smiled brightly, "Of course! I'd be happy to walk home with you!" Gion nodded again, lips pursed and feet shuffling nervously, "Cool-cool, w-well c'mon," he started walking, shoving his hand deep in his pockets, Iwashi walking happily and silently beside him.

 

...

 

 

They ended up sitting in a park, relaxing under the cool shade of the tree and basking in the afternoon sunshine, or Iwashi was, Gion however, was having a minor panic-attack. His heart was beating out of control against his ribcage, his hands were sweaty and his head was running wild scenes of the worst possible outcomes.  _Don't chicken out now, Gion!_ Easy for him to to think, the blonde was an angel under the sun, his golden hair shining like a halo, hell, he might as well  _be_ the sun with the way he was smiling(honestly that smile could've created life itself) and talking happily about the books he read and wants to read, it was really, seriously, endearingly cute, knowing that his Udo was a bookworm and a romantic at heart. The tall blonde was so kind, sweet and caring, yet so nervous and shy, it made Gion want to bring out Iwashi's confidence, make him feel better about his size, and see him smile more.

Unbeknownst to said blonde, Gion had scooted closer until their sides were almost pressed together, and was waiting for the right moment to pounce. "-I mean, The Mortal Instruments series is good, but it just doesn't feel like its it for me really-oomf!" The adorable blonde was cut short by a strong pair of arms wrapping themselves around his waist and a face burying into his side. Iwashi's heartbeat sped up by a hundred miles, his entire upper body turning a deep shade of rose red all the way to the blonde roots of his hair. He looked shocked at Gion, unable to figure out what to do with his arms that were suspended in the air. Gion said something but his words were muffled by Iwashi's shirt, "P-pardon, Gion-kun?" He asked timidly, the brunette heaved a big sigh and looked up at the blonde boy, looked him dead in the eye and said clear as the blue sky; "I like you, Iwashimizu," Iwashi's eyes started to water, but remained quite, "And I-I hope you like me too, b-but I will understand if you don't return my feelings, cause I mean," he  laughed bitterly, "I _am_  a  _little_ crazy," Iwashi swallowed the lump in his throat and hugged Gion around the neck, burying his face in soft fluffy brown hair, "I like you too, Gion," 

The shorter male felt lighter than air at the blonde's words, and hugged him tighter to him.

**_The End._ **

"Can the hugging be a regular thing too?" It was a genuine question, Iwashi's shoulders shook from the giggles he was failing to hide, "Yes! The hugging can be a regular thing, Gion-kun,"

"Good, I can get used to this,"

"Oh my goodness, hehe!"

**Author's Note:**

> I also do requests! Feel free to ask me anything.


End file.
